Races
The Creatures of Acquiesce Acquiesce is home to dozens of sentient races. These races can be categorized as: Humans; Dwende (fae-like creatures); Moonkin (shapeshifters, commonly associated with the moon and its cycles); and Ddraigkin (dragon-like creatures and their cross-breed spawn). What's more, Acquiesce touches multiple planes of existence that are home to countless other beings. Humans Humans are a resilient and adaptive race; They can be found nearly everywhere in Acquiesce. If their is a life to be eked out or a profit to be made, there you will find humans. Nordes Nordes, a hearty race of warriors, live far to the frozen north. Herdsmen, fishermen, and hoarders, they leave their frigid homesteads to explore and raid coastal civilizations, usually the Civitates and northern Norc tribes. Civitates Civitates, a coalition of militant kingdoms and clans unified by an eternal struggle with an unknown assailant from a distant land across the sea, live along the west-coast and on the nearby islands to the north-west. Dalesmen Dalesmen are a collection of unaffiliated human settlements deep in-land. These forest-dwelling communities range from farming villages and forestry compounds to criminals escaping justice in solitude or banding together to attack caravans and harry weak settlements. Karesh The Karesh were once the wealthiest and largest of the human empires before an unknown crime brought divine justice raining down upon them, scorching their vast orchards into ash and glass and filling their rich mines with lava and toxic gas. Now, this decimated society is attempting to recover from its misfortune by using its blight as a resource - selling obsidian, coal, and a variety of alchemical ingredients - and adopting a utilitarian-esque criminal justice system that penalizes all convicted criminals with undeath and eternal servitude controlled by the very priesthood believed to be responsible for bringing the curse upon them to begin with. Dwende The Dwende are part spirit, part flesh. It is this spirit-flesh dichotomy that both prevents them from being as adaptive as humans and grants them their special characteristics and longevity. These races are perhaps better known as: Sidhe (Elves); Dwarves; Norcs (Orcs); and Pech (Goblins). Sidhe Sidhe are the longest lived of the 'mortal' races, dedicating their lives to mastering their chosen art. Sidhe children are exposed to every art-form available during their century long pre-pubescent upbringing; Rare is the Sidhe that is not proficient with most art forms: dance, music, magic, and numerous crafts. Most sidhe only leave their homelands during their Sprigga, a period of time in their early adolescence where they are encouraged to leave home and experience other cultures and search for new crafts and knowledge. These adolescents, called Spriggans, normally return home as adults. Norcs Norcs are the natural enemies of the Sidhe. Quick and potent breeders, Norcs normally birth twins or triplets, even in the case of cross-species unions. The offspring also enter adulthood in less than a decade, should they survive their brutal childhood. Despite their violent reputation, Norcs have a rich culture and sophisticated society comprised of a network of clans with a diverse leadership that can be matriarchal, patriarchal, stratocratic, theocratic, or even democratic. Norcs quick maturation keeps them strong despite constant invasions by Nordes and their compulsion to throw themselves at the Dalesmen and their Sidhe nemesis. Norcs that leave their tribes often do so due to political infighting, but occasionally leave as part of their compulsion to breed conflict and change among other races. Dwarves Dwarves are a stocky race of subterranean dwelling explorers and craftsman. Known best for their superior weapons and armor, dwarves are skilled in all forms of metallurgical arts. Surprisingly, their elaborate mining systems are a byproduct of their compulsion to explore - a practice that frequently puts them at odds with the mischievous and deadly Pech. Upon stripping a mountain of its valuables, the dwarves often erect a museum/gallery showcasing their discoveries and the great works of craftsmanship that were birthed from within. A single mining operation can yield enough valuables to support a dwarven clan for millennia, allowing them to settle, creating a city around their gallery and vaults where they can engage other races in commerce. Dwarves that leave their mountain homes are usually attached to a survey expedition or some other form of exploration. Pech Regarded as evil and degenerate creatures, the Pech are compelled to prevent the exposure of long-buried secrets, treasures and worse. Their dark gods and ancestor spirits sing to them in the dark and deep, warning them of the disasters that would befall the world if the 'ancient ones' were released from their prisons of stone and glass and magma. This prophecy-song, known to them simply as 'the howling' echoes in the caverns of men and dwarves but is only understood by the Pech - a 'gift' that often drives them mad long before reaching middle age. Like their larger Norc cousins on the surface, they reproduce quickly, often spawning en masse. Their females band together in spawning caverns and raise their litters as a collective, eschewing the conventions of genetic burdens. Incest is not uncommon. Moonkin Known collectively as 'Moonkin', the different forms of shapeshifters are in no way related to one another, tracing their origin along their animal side and not their bipedal lineage. Their societies tend to follow the structures of their animal half: wolves travel in packs, felines tend towards solidarity, crows may group in murders, and the lizards group only rarely, usually for the purposes of reproduction. Moonkin can breed with either their corresponding humanoid species or with their animal counterpart; and while they can do so regardless of the current form it is considered taboo to engage in such acts in any form other than that of the partner (see Metis). Garou Garou, or 'werewolf' society is a mix of pack mentality and tribal hierarchy. Their leadership shifts between two leaders, usually called the Alpha and the Beta by outsiders, depending upon the pack's needs. In times of war the Alpha is likely in charge to provide military instruction and security while in times of prosperity the Beta best understands how to capitalize on the good fortune. Garou tend to be territorial, but quickly resolve border disputes with contests of will. Packs are not nomadic as is generally thought; they follow groups of humanoids at the behest of spirits. These spirits can see, with only limited clarity, events of the future. While these spirits can not see the outcome of such events, they can see which mortals play crucial roles and they use the Garou to prepare those mortals for their destiny. Garou that leave or lose their packs tend to die quickly - spirits stop communicating with them as they are no longer capable of sufficiently influencing mortals. Bastet The Bastet are also in the service of spirits seeking to influence mortal events. Unlike the Garou, these feline shifters rely on stealth and subterfuge to infiltrate and manipulate mortals. These lone tricksters use their innate grace to gain access to knowledge, documents, schematics, strategies, and in rare and desperate circumstances, live targets. While the Bastet view assassination as a crude tool and a last resort, they despise the idea of placing such burdens on mortals and will never 'out-source' such an unfortunate obligation. Bastet are not above indulging with their assets and targets, enjoying fine food and drink, wearing fine clothes and partaking in every pleasure mortal life has to offer. Fala Unlike their lupine and feline kin, the Fala are bound in service to act as messengers between the gods and powerful spirits. Cursed for the sharing of dark mysteries with mortal sorcerers and warlocks, their service ironically makes them privy to great and wonderful secret knowledge. The curse scrambles their tongue a curse that only worsens when they attempt to divulge what they know. What's more, their vocabulary is stunted in their crow form (the Fala are the only Moonkin that can speak their mortal tongue in animal form) and they forget their messages while in their humanoid form. When not delivering messages between their divine/spirit masters the Fala seek out mortals that have committed evil acts to torment them by mimicking sounds that resonate with their target's guilt - one legend speaks of a Fala driving a young warlock to the brink of madness with nothing but the word 'nevermore'. Locii The Locii are the most elusive of all the Moonkin, preferring to avoid humans all together by hiding in dark places and relying upon the darkness to conceal them and frighten mortals from their caves. The Locii carry an eternal burden - when the last living keeper of a secret passes from the world of the living this lost memory finds its way to a nearby Locii and that secret lives on in the Locii's memory or Mnemosis. This Mnemosis fuels the Locii's longevity - if a Locii wishes to go on living it must both collect and preserve secrets which means that it must dwell close enough to mortals to be granted the power of their secrets or 'unborn breaths'. Some Locii have even gone as far as to convince nearby villages that they should offer up tribute, usually in the form of virgins, to protect the village from disaster. These virgins were usually hand picked by the Locii for their lack of purity and the secrets they carried along with their unquickened wombs. Over time, the 'secrets and sins of men' become a psychic burden on the Locii and they are forced to seek out other Locii and share these secrets in a communal ceremony called a wallow where they share the burden of the secret, but not the secret itself. On the rare occasion that a Locii interacts with a mortal they do so under the guise of a hermit or travelling sage; rare is the Locii that actually dwells in a village among mortals as it opens them up to coming upon the secrets of others before the subject dies. Plane-Touched The plane-touched are not races per-se, but they exist in such numbers that it warrants mention. Theoretically, the plane-touched can be born out of any mortal race, but thus far, only humans have been sufficiently influenced by planar energies to be transformed (though rumors of certain Sidhe being subjected to 'the touch' do abound - see Drow). Plane-touched are created much as their name suggests, they survive being exposed to high amounts of planar energies. This exposure could be genetic, the result of a cross-species union; an accident involving a natural weak point between this plane and another; or intentional act such as a mortal-performed ritual or an act of divine intervention. Nephilim The Nephilim channel positive energy and wield the raw forces of creation at will. Able to heal wounds, bless allies, curse enemies, and even sanctify entire battlefields; the Nephilim are the ultimate weapon against undead and a potent ally against Dhampyr and creatures native to The Well and The Abyss. Those Nephilim that do not find themselves on battlefields often explore their fertile powers deep in the wilderness serving as, or along side, Druids and similarly nature-oriented peoples. A rare few attempt to master their creation energies, mutating plants and animals, presumably with the intent of improving upon the natural design; rumors of talking tree-people abound in the Dales and are usually attributed to a Nephilim awakening plants and animals by granting them sentience, will, and mobility. Dhampyr In contrast with Nephilim, who channel positive energy into this plane, the Dhampyr act like a pin-prick between this world and The Well, constantly leeching positive energy from this world to the other. Those that experience Dhampyrs misunderstand what they are witnessing believing that the Dhampyr is corrupting the world around them when in fact they are merely siphoning away its resilience the corruption that is around us all the time. Dhampyr don't create barren earth; they absorb its vitality. Dhampyr don't make food rot; they relieve it of its nutrients and natural processes take their course. Dhampyr don't have fliers and carrion beetles following them; these creatures follow the rot in their wake. They aren't necessarily doing anything intentionally, it is a part of who they are, but that doesn't mean that they can't focus their mien and be truly destructive. Dhampyr that don't raise armies of the undead with the intention of global domination find themselves drawn to places where their powers will have the least impact on their surroundings. While barren lands such as deserts and taiga may seem ideal, Dhampyr unable to siphon positive energy from their surroundings find their 'gift' siphoning the positive energy from their own bodies. Instead, they seek out untraveled regions such as deep forests, damp underground caverns rich in phosphorescent fungi, and marshes and swamps. Lilutu Unlike the misunderstood Dhampyr, the Lilutu deserve their reputation as spawn of evil and harbingers of doom. Where a Dhampyr can suppress their destructive presence by turning their corrupting forces inward, attempts by Lilutu to suppress their power will cause the forces to build up, creating psychic pressure until they inevitably erupt forth creating spectacular devastation. Erroneously compared to 'kinking a hose' to stop the flow of water, Lilutu are more like nuclear reactors perpetually on the verge of going critical. The Lilutu must release their energies regularly; the best they can do is attempt to focus these forces so that they manifest in a way that is beneficial to the Lilutu, or at least not disastrous. The simplest way for a Lilutu to focus their energies is to adopt their Dreadmien, a demonic form that is sustained by the Lilutu's overflowing demonic energy. The Dreadmien is unique to each Lilutu. Lilutu have a truly difficult time in human society. They are almost immediately recognized as plane-touched; in situations where appearances and ideologies are not an issue the fact that she may explode into a howling pillar of flames emanating waves of hellfire and razor-sharp shadow-blades tends to make them unwelcome in most establishments. Lilutu are believed to be exclusively female, but this is not definite. Thiyya While far better received than the Lilutu, assuming that they are not mistaken for one, the Thiyya are warriors of divine origin. Though the Thiyya are be spawned by entities that are generally regarded by mortals as 'good' or 'evil' the Thiyya do not adhere to the philosophical identities assigned to their origins. Instead, they seek only purpose; a reason to exist, a cause to fight for, an enemy to vanquish. Like the Lilutu, the Thiyya emit planar energies; unlike the Lilutu, these energies are not outwardly destructive, nor can they be suppressed. Their aura permeates those around them, influencing the beliefs of onlookers; enhancing allies by bolstering their courage and giving them clarity while demoralizing enemies leaving them shaken and enfeebled. While most Thiyya find their way to the battlefield, others act as ambassadors, politicians, or find some other leadership role to further advance their cause. Ddraig The Ddraig have lived for eons unchallenged by the lesser races, but after centuries of infighting their numbers are diminished. The political infighting has not only cost lives, but prevented mating. Once a ritualized and sacred practice, now this society's matriarchs are refusing to accept mates and even going so far as to murder the spawn of their subordinate females that dare to mate without their consent. What's more, female Ddraig and ambitious males have taken shapeshifting to breed with the lesser races in an effort to raise armies, servants, and bodyguards; some males even go so far as to impersonate mortals of influence to impregnate their wives. While the practice of 'cross-breeding' has never been prohibited it has also never been done on this scale. To complicate things further, males are often destroyed by rivals after breeding so the resulting offspring may be born without oversight from its father or other Ddraig - bringing into being 'monsters' and 'demon children'. Kobolds Kobolds are as varied as the fae stock they were bred from. Like all Ddraigkin, they can have a number aberrations ranging in appearance and personality from their fae parent to a barely bipedal wretch with vestigial wings and tail to a near match to their Ddraig parent save for coloration, humanoid facial features, and digital dexterity. Their fae compulsion also begins to manifest around puberty, signalling the end of their dedicated service to their Draig parents. Because of their compulsions, fae seldom make ideal Ddraigkin. This is further complicated by the fact that their fae parent's spirit half makes it impossible to spawn them in clutches. When a Ddraig chooses a fae parent it is almost always Sidhe, a long process to say the least... Saurians Like Kobolds, Saurians aberrations can be very dramatic, but because of the similarities in human stock (at least compared to myriad of fae life) Saurians are almost uniform in appearance, often resulting in them being lumped into a caste system. Unlike their fae siblings, humans have no compulsion so they normally spend their entire lives loyal to their Ddraig parent - their short, human lives. Because of the difficulty of cross-breeding, and their short lifespans, Saurians are almost always spawned by female Ddraig in clutches. Chimera Unlike Kobolds and Saurians, Chimera are bred from non-sentient stock. They are also not sterile like their siblings of sentient stock, meaning that they can also breed with other Chimera or Ddraig to produce an even more varied creature. Their aberrations are more pronounce then their human or fae siblings, even to the point of mutations. However, as long as the Chimera retains at least a half-Ddraig lineage, these mutations are fully functional and not a direct impediment to their health: multiple heads are capable of independent thought and instinctively work in unison to operate their shared appendages; wings are usually strong enough (or innately enhanced by their magical natures) to lift their immense weight; stingers and fangs can produce venom normally; claws can rake through armor as resilient as their own hides. Ddraig Ddraig are ever-growing magical lizard-like beings, some as old as the dawn of time. The first were borne into being burdened with the responsibility of protecting the young sentient beings of Acquiesce from outside influence. These guardians did everything thing they could, but corruption was inevitable and both abyssal and celestial beings clawed their way into the world - usually with the help of the very beings the Ddraig were charged to protect. In light of this apparent failure, the future of the Ddraig has been questioned from within. Once unified in their duty the Ddraig have fractured into factions that seek to control their future. The schism has bred disgust among even the noblest of Ddraig. Now, these factions use the very beings they were bound to protect as pawns in their bids for power; breeding with those they find useful and abandoning those foolish enough to bring disaster upon themselves. As a result: the number of unbound Ddraigkin grows; warlocks go unchecked; dwarves dig deeper into the abyss with only the Pech to slow them; humans, such as the Karesh, meddle in things they do not understand; Garou face an unprecedented demand for heroes; Bastet find themselves struggling against ever deeper corruption; the Norcs threaten to destabilize the Civitate blockade; and the Sidhe's arrogant pursuit of the mastery of magic has them in contact with alien beings with as-of-yet unforeseen consequences. Humans Civitates Karesh Dalesmen Nordes Dwende Elves Norcs Dwarves Pech Moonkin Bastet Garou Fala Locii Dragonkin Kobolds Saurians Chimera Ddraig Category:Races Category:Character Creation